Their choice
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: First fict. Edited. Hari" yuuki&zero usai pertarungan pada malam itu.Hari"yuuki tidak secerah dulu,hari-hari zero lebih suram daripada dulu. Keduanya saling kehilangan cahaya mereka.Kemudian,suatu hal terjadi,yang membuat yuuki kembali pada Zero. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo-halo..dengan author mietha-natsu di sini…

Disclaimer : Naskah asli vampire Knight bukan punya q, tapi punya Matsuri Hino-sensei, tapi fic berjudul Their Choice ini asli 100% fic karyaku. Ini karya perdana q yang supeeeeer..panjang..

Modal q cuma flash disk n kompie. Crita ini baru bisa kuketik pas weekend, sementara di hari biasa, ga sempet q ketik, banyak tugas. Makanya jadinya lama..

Hehehe..

Sudah cukup ah basa-basinya.

Fic ini starring oleh :

Kuran Yuuki X Zero Kirriyu, pair fave q

Cross Kaien selaku Kepsek Cross sini aku pakai kata bahasa Jepangnya, Gakuchou.

Kaname Kuran, v. pureblood kaka Yuuki asli

Hanabusa Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Shiki Senri, Akatsuki Kain, selaku para vampire yang dekat dengan Yuuki dan Kaname, sekaligus anak buah Kaname yang paling setia.

Yagari-sensei walo Cuma sedikit.

Yori n Iinchou kelas Yuuki dulu (Cuma figurin aja kuq)

Itulah para 'pemain' yang beperan di fic q ini, happy reading n diharapkan review serta sarannya, yah..

Enjoy it…

THeiR cHoiCE

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Di dalam lingkungan sekolah asrama Cross Gakuen yang tersohor, dibalik pepohonan rindang, tepatnya berada di depan asrama kosong yang kini tak terpakai itu, duduk seorang cowo yang entah kenapa sedang memandang kosong ke arah asrama. Cowo jangkung berambut keperakan itu bernama Zero Kirriyu.

Menatap asrama kosong itu, entah kenapa, tanpa kehendaknya sendiri, segala kenangan dan ingatan akan dunia ke-vampiran yang sudah sangat akrab dengan dirinya bahkan sejak ia lahir, berputar bagaikan video. Otak dan pikiran Zero sekarang sedang memutar sebuah film, layaknya sebuah video player.

Ingatan yang paling jelas diingatnya dan paling menyakitkan hatinya hingga kini, walau telah lebih dari 6 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, adalah kenangan tentang gadis yang selalu memenuhi hatinya. Baginya dari dulu hingga sekarang, sosok gadis itu bagaikan cahaya yang menerangi dirinya di dalam kesengsaraan yang gelap.

Gadis itu secara perlahan berhasil melunakkan hati Zero, hingga ia rasa, tak lama semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka lebih dari 6 tahun yang lalu, ia telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Gadis itu pulalah yang selalu menjadikan alasan terkuat bagi dirinya hingga kini, untuk tetap hidup. Gadis itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cross Yuuki. Oh, bukan..namanya telah menjadi Kuran Yuuki semenjak hubungan dirinya dengan Kaname terkuak pada malam nista itu.

Gadis itu telah 6 tahun lebih selalu bersamanya. Ia dan Yuuki besar bersama-sama layaknya saudara semenjak hari pertemuan mereka. Hari di mana ia diangkat anak oleh kepala sekolah akademi ini. Cross Kaien. Jauh sebelum itu, Yuuki telah menjadi anak angkat Cross Kaien.

Terkadang, hatinya masih terasa sakit mengingat ketidak beradaan Yuuki sekarang di sisinya. Ketidakberadaan cahaya dan penopang hidupnya ini sekarang kadangkala sering membuat dirinya goyah. Yang paling menyakitkan dirinya kini, ia teringat bagaimana dulu, ia dan Yuuki, bekerja sama sebagai guardian Cross Gakuen, yang memiliki misi tersembunyi yaitu merahasiakan identitas para penghuni night class yang kesemuanya adalah vampire, dan hari-hari lain bersamanya.

Namun, terkadang pertanyaan ini menghantuinya. Pantaskah ia, yang seorang vampire ( yang berkali-kali nyaris jatuh ke 'level e'), atas ulah Hiou Shizuka dan Yuuki ( pada hari perpisahan mereka) berada di lingkungan Day Class, dimana siswa-siswanya adalah manusia biasa yang sangat mungkin menjadi mangsanya?

Entahlah.. Zero sudah lelah memikirkan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menahan nafsu vampirenya jika berada di lingkungan manusia, agar tidak membahayakan para manusia itu.

Trr..trrrr...

Hp di saku jas seragamnya berdering. Dengan gerakan refleks dia menjawab panggilan di hp-nya.

" Hallo.." angkatnya.

" Kirryu-kun! Sedang apa kamu? Kamu di mana? Cepat, ke ruanganku sekarang!" terdengarlah suara cempreng bapa-bapa, tepatnya ayah angkatnya, sang kepala sekolah, Cross kenapa, ia sering bernada bicara seperti waria, dan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Padahal, ialah vampire hunter legendaris yang terkenal kejam, cool, dan dingin terhadap para vampire.

Hp Zero ditutup, kemudian ia segera beranjak, melangkah menuju ruang Kepsek.

Took..toook..took..

" Kirryu-kun! Dozo, masuk saja!" kata suara dari dalam yang dikenali Zero sebagai suara ayah angkatnya.

" Ada apa, Gaku…"belum sempat ia menyelesaikan bicaranya, ucapannya telah dipotong oleh ayah angkatnya.

" Kirryu-kun! Jangan panggil aku ' Gakuchou'! Panggil aku ' Ottosan'! Yuuki sudah tidak ada lagi dan tidak ada lagi yang memanggilku begitu!" katanya dengan dialek waria.

" Hhh…ok..ok. Ada apa, Ottosan?" kata Zero, kemudian menghela nafas. Dalam hati ia kesal karena telah diingatkan akan ketidakberadaan Yuuki.

" Hmm.. Kirryu-kun.. Kamu bolos kelas, yah?" kata Cross Kaien, memulai pembicaraan.

" Ee..karena sedang pemeriksaan darah. Jika nanti seandainya aku ikut, aku mungkin bakal kelepasan kendali dan mencelakakan orang.." kata Zero, tajam kepada dirinya sendiri, diikuti dengan ekspresi takut dan jijik akan kemungkinan yang mungkin bakal diperbuatnya.

" Sou ka..( oh, begitu).." kata Kaien tenang. Dan sekarang, nada bicaranya sudah normal dan terkesan serius. Tidak ada lagi aksen warianya sekarang. Terkadang, Zero bingung dengan ayah angkatnya yang seakan mempunyai dua kepribadian itu. Terkadang seperti waria lengkap dengan suara centilnya, namun terkadang pula serius dan berwibawa.

" Kirryu-kun..dengar. Yagari-sensei memberitahuku untuk segera mengabarkannya kepada kamu. Ia meminta kamu untuk segera ke kota sekarang. Kabarnya, ada vampire level E yang sedang mengamuk." Katanya.

Deg!

Wajah Zero menegang, Pistol anti-vampire yang ada di saku jas seragamnya, Bloody Rose, dipegangnya erat. Dan dengan helaan nafas dalam, ia menjawabnya.

" Baiklah.." katanya singkat, dan berbalik badan dan hendak meraih pintu.

" Kirryu-kun..! Uugh..bilang 'ittekimasu, Ottosan', dong!" Kata Cross Kaien lagi. Kembali dengan aksen bicara warianya.

Zero terdiam sejenak. Kemudian melemparkan pandangan ke arah ayah angkatnya yang unik ini.

" Hai..Ittekimasu, Ottosan.." katanya, sambil tersenyum tipis dan meraih kenop pintu.

Seketika, muka sang Kepsek itu berubah ceria ( yang aneh)

" Hai..itterasai…!" katanya heboh dan sambil mengibar-ngibarkan saputangannya.

Zero melihatnya sedikit, dan tersenyum geli melihatnya..

-ooo-

Selagi berjalan, segala perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Sudah lama ia selalu mengalami dilema pelik ini. Sebagai keturunan keluarga Kirriyu, ia wajib meneruskan tugas orangtuanya untuk membasmi para vampire, terutama yang mencelakakan manusia. Namun di satu sisi, dirinya yang telah menjadi vampire akibat digigit oleh vampire pureblood ( Hiou Shizuka dan Yuuki), telah menjadi vampire.

Ia membenci para vampire yang telah menyengsarakannya, dan ingin menghabisinya. Namun di satu sisi, iapun adalah vampire,yang berkali-kali harus dijaga agar tidak jatuh ke'level e'. Jika ia jatuh ke dalamnya, maka habislah semuanya. Karena vampire jenis ini, adalah jenis vampire terganas, yang sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sambil terus berpikir, Zero terus berjalan menuju kota. Pekerjaan menantinya..

-ooo-

(Yuuki's day, after that day)

Kuran Yuuki sekarang tinggal di kastil lama milik keluarganya. Bersama Kaname, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Aidou, Akatsuki, dan para vampire-vampire lain yang mantan penghuni night class di Cross Gakuen. Para vampire-vampire itu memang sebenarnya telah dibebas tugaskan oleh Kaname, tapi mereka sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk terus mengabdi dan bersama Kaname, sang pureblood vampire langka, yang posisinya bahkan sudah seperti raja para vampire.

Yuuki pun yang tak lain adalah adiknya, otomatis telah menjadi princess pureblood vampire. Tinggal di kastil ini bersama mereka tidaklah buruk. Setiap hari suasana ramai, walau jelas Kaname jarang berbicara. Namun, entah kenapa, suatu rasa kehilangan besar menghantui hatinya. Kini Yuuki sedang termenung sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Terdiam dan merenung..

" Yuuki-sama..Kaname-sama..saatnya makan.. Ayo, Rima, Shiki, Aidou, Akatsuki, makan..!" kata Ruka.

Aidou mengetuk pintu kamar Yuuki. " Yuuki-sama..waktunya makan. Ayo keluar.." katanya.

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Yuuki. Hening.

Aidou mulai panik. " Yuuki-sama? Ada apa?" katanya.

" Gomen, Aidou-senpai..Biarkan aku sendiri dulu.." terdengat sahutan dari dalam kamar Yuuki.

Aidou panik. " Doushite, Yuuki-sama? Kau marah pada kami?"

" Iie..aku tidak ada masalah dengan kalian. Tolong tinggalkan aku.."kata suara Yuuki dari dalam.

Tiba-tiba, Rima sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Yuuki juga, di sebelah Aidou. Kemudian ia berkata " Kau yakin? Yuuki-sama..?" katanya.

" Eee..tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu.." balas Yuuki.

Rima menghela nafas. Sedangkan Aidou nampak sangat panik dan berniat mengetuk pintu kamar Yuuki sekali lagi. Namun Rima mencegahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan tajam, dingin, dan lembut. Memberi kode kepada Aidou untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan Yuuki sendiri. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju meja makan. Aidou mengikuti Rima pada akhirnya, namun dengan pandangan cemas-cemas panik ia sesekali menengok ke arah kamar Yuuki.

-ooo-

Yuuki terus termenung didalam kamarnya. Sudah 6 bulanan ini ia telah tinggal bersama Kaname dan para vampire-vampire lain itu di kastil lama milik keluarganya. Dia merasa, yang dialaminya sekarang bukanlah suatu penyesalan. Bagaimanapun ia bersyukur semuanya telah berakhir dengan cukup baik di kejadian pada hari itu.

Ia juga tidak menyesal berada di sini, karena ia senang bisa tetap berada didekat Kaname, orang yang dikagumi olehnya dari dulu. Yang ternyata malah seorang kakaknya. Namun ia merasa hampa..entah kehampaan apa yang kini sedang dialaminya..

Deg..!

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa sangat haus dan kesakitan. Matanya bersinar kemerahan tajam dengan pandangan mata memburu sesuatu. Dirinya terasa lemas sekaligus liar. Badannya bergetar tak terkendali.

" Terjadi lagi..! Tahan..tahan..! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kontrol, Yuuki! Zero saja sanggup menahannya berhari-hari!" kata Yuuki, menyuarakan pikirannya, pelan berbisik. Yuuki tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya. Sangat tahu. Namun, badannya tidak mampu memenuhi kehendak pikirannya. Kendati pikirannya berkata demikian, tubuhnya tetap haus dan sangat menginginkannya.

Perasaan itu adalah hasrat akan suatu hal..suatu hal yang sangat vital bagi para vampire..sesuatu yang menjadikan ciri khas para vampire dan sesuatu yang menjadikan suatu kebanggaan bagi beberapa vampire, namun tak sedikit pula yang menganggap sesuatu itu adalah hasrat terkutuk yang dibebankan pada kelompok mereka, yang menyebabkan mereka selalu dianggap monster bagi para manusia. Ya..sesuatu itu adalah..

Hasrat..

Akan darah..

Nafsu akan darah yang dimiliki oleh bangsa mereka…

Took..toook..took..

Pintu kamar Yuuki kembali diketuk, dan kemudian terdengarlah sebuah sahutan. " Yuuki..ini aku. Kata Aidou, kamu tidak mau makan. Ada apa, Yuuki?" kata suara itu, yang amat dikenali Yuuki, Kaname.

" Kaname-niisama.." Yuuki bergumam pelan, namun tentu saja gumamannya tidak terdengar oleh Kaname.

" Yuuki? Aku masuk ya.." kata Kaname, yang khawatir dengan Yuuki yang tidak menjawab dan kemudian membuka pintu.

Mendengar deritan pintu, Yuuki segera berbalik badan.

" Sagatte kudasai, Oniisama.." kata Yuuki, bergetar.

" Yuuki?" kata Kaname, kemudian menyentuh pundak Yuuki dan membalikkan badan Yuuki.

Seketika..terlihatlah oleh Kaname, mata Yuuki yang berkilat kemerahan, warna merah darah, nafas memburu, dan tubuh berkeringat deras, bergetar, serta air mata Yuuki yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Yuuki melepaskan pegangan tangan Kaname di pundaknya, dan berbalik badan serta menjauh dari Kaname.

Kaname tersenyum kalem. Dia mengerti bahwa Yuuki sedang menginginkan darah. Dan Yuuki..berusaha menahannya. Perlahan, Kaname mendekat.

Suara langkah Kaname yang mendekat membuat Yuuki semakin berkeringat dingin.

" Sa..sagatte kudasai, Oniisama..! Watashi wa…" kata Yuuki, sedikit berteriak dan bergetar.

Namun, tiba-tiba, Kaname langsung mendekat. Sangat mendekat. Kemudian kembali meraih pundak Yuuki, dan memutar badannya lagi hingga mereka berdua bertatapan.

Kaname tersenyum tipis. " Wakatteru, Yuuki.." katanya, sambil menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya ke kiri. Kemudian mendekatkan lehernya ke depan mulut Yuuki.

" Saa, Yuuki..dozo.." katanya, mempersilahkan Yuuki untuk mengisap darahnya. Melihat leher yang siap digigit di depan Yuuki, nafsu vampirnya memuncak. Ia mulai membuka mulut perlahan dan terlihatlah taringnya. Mulutnya bergetar membuka perlahan-lahan. Ketika taringnya nyaris menyentuh kulit leher Kaname, pikirannya kembali melarangnya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong Kaname.

" Tii..tidak..!" kata Yuuki.

Kaname terdorong menjauh. Matanya masih menatap Yuuki kalem dan tersenyum penuh makna.

" Go, gomen, Kaname-niisama! Tapi aku..tidak bisa!" kata Yuuki, yang bergetar. Kini ia sangat mengerti perasaan Zero dulu, bagaimana susahnya menahan nafsu vampire yang sedang menggebu-gebu. ' Seperti inilah yang selalu dirasakan Zero..'pikirnya, menerawang.

" Wakaranain, Yuuki.. Kini kamu sudah tidak hidup bersama manusia lagi. Semua yang ada di sini adalah vampir. Kamu tidak perlu berpikir bahwa kamu mencelakai kita. Sama sekali tidak, Yuuki.. Lalu, apa yang sedang kamu coba tahan?" tanya Kaname.

" Wakkateru..wakatteru yo, Kaname-niisama! Tapi..selama ini Zero selalu mengalami hal ini, tapi dia selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya. Sekalipun itu melukai dirinya sendiri! Dakara..watashi…" ucapannya berhenti tiba-tiba dan air matanya pun mulai menetes perlahan. Suaranya tercekat dan makin bergetar.

" Saat ini, memang aku tinggal bersama dengan vampire, tapi jika sesuatu hal terjadi dan aku harus kembali menjalani keseharian bersama manusia lagi, jika aku terbiasa selalu mendapatkan darah, saat itu aku pasti telah..mencelakakan orang..Aku tidak mau, Kaname-niisama!Bagaimanapun, nafsu vampir ini harus kutahan, niisama! Agar suatu saat tidak mencelakakan manusia, dan agar tidak membuat manusia menjadi sengsara, seperti Zero.." ujar Yuuki, perlahan, sambil tetap terisak.

Kaname meraih Yuuki yang terisak pelan dan jelas. Dipeluknya lembut adik kandungnya itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

" Aku tetap tidak mengerti, Yuuki..Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang? Kau rindu Zero?" tanya Kaname perlahan.

Masih dalam keadaan sedikit terisak, Yuuki mengangguk. Ia berusaha tenang dan menjelaskannya.

" Bukan bohong jika aku memang rindu Zero.. Memang aku rindu padanya..bagaimanapun, sebelum ini semua terjadi, kami telah besar bersama-sama setelah lebih dari 5 tahun lamanya..ialah partner ku dalam kegiatan apapun juga, dan..iapun…"kata Yuuki pelan dan menggantung.

" Aku merasa Zero sangat penting bagiku, entah ini rasa yang bagaimana. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga,aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, bagaimanapun juga…Dan jalan yang kupilih sekarang, memang sama seperti dia..aku tidak ingin mencelakakan orang lain.." sambung Yuuki.

Kaname menatap Yuuki dalam, kemudian ia menghela nafas.

" Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu..Kalau begitu, minumlah ini.." kata Kaname akhirnya, sambil merogoh saku jasnya. Dan mengeluarkan sekotak pil.

Yah..pil..Yuuki sangat tahu pil apa itu. Itu pil darah..pil yang digunakan oleh para vampir sebagai pengganti darah manusia yang harus ia buru. Hanya saja..tidak semua tubuh vampir dapat menerima obat itu. Beberapa, diantaranya Zero, tubuhnya menolak pil-pil itu sebagaimanapun mereka berusaha untuk meminumnya. Hingga akhirnya, menyisakan satu pilihan buruk yang terpaksa ia pilih..

Memangsa orang..

Yuuki meraih kotak pil darah itu. Mengambil segelas air di kamarnya, dan berusaha menelan pil itu.

Tapi..

Sesuatu yang tidak diduganya muncul. Ternyata, tubuhnya juga menolak pil-pil itu!

Yuuki terus berusaha menelan pil-pil itu. Namun, dari dalam tubuhnya selalu mengalami penolakan. Berkali-kali pil itu kembali termuntahkan keluar.

" Doushite..?" kata Yuuki, tercenung dengan nada putus asa yang dalam. Suaranya bergetar dan air matanya mulai menetes.

" Lihat, Yuuki.. Tubuhmu menolak pil-pil itu, kan? Sepanjang sejarah keluarga Kuran, semuanya hampir menolak pil-pil itu. Hanya ayah kitalah, Haruka, yang tubuhnya mampu menerima pil-pil itu.." jelas Kaname.

Yuuki terdiam membisu.

" Dengar, Yuuki..untuk saat ini, kamu hisaplah saja darahku… Untuk nanti ke depannya, kamu pikirkanlah langkah selanjutnya, saat kamu tenang. Jika terus seperti ini, hanya akan menyengsarakan dirimu, Yuuki..ya?" bujuk Kaname, sambil mendekat ke arah Yuuki.

Yuuki yang masih syok dengan fakta-fakta itu, masih terdiam lemas dan mematung. Namun, tubuhnya yang saat itu haus sekali akan darah, ternyata merespon duluan tubuh Kaname yang mendekat. Tanpa perlu berpikir dan tanpa bisa dilarang oleh pikirannya, perlahan ia mulai mendekati leher Kaname.

Yuuki akhirnya menyerah juga pada kenyataan. Sekarang ia hanya bisa..membiarkan nafsu dan insting kevampirannya menguasai dirinya. Kemudian..ia mulai..

Menggigit..

Menghisap..

Darah Kaname..

Dan yang kini bisa hatinya suarakan hanyalah satu, ' gomen..Zero..', katanya dalam hati sambil terus menangis…

-ooo-

Keesokan harinya, Yuuki keluar dari kamarnya. Dan Aidou yang melihatnya, segera menyapanya.

" Ohayou, Yuuki-sama.. Tidur nyenyak?" tanya Aidou.

" Ohayou, Aidou-senpai.." kata Yuuki, kemudian melihat para vampire lain yang mulai memperhatikannya. Kebanyakan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" Ohayou mo..senpai-tachi..Uumm..ano..maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir…" kata Yuuki, merasa bersalah.

" Ii no…( tidak masalah) Daripada itu, bagaimana denganmu, Yuuki-sama? Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rima.

" Ee..Hari ini aku merasa sangat baik." balas Yuuki, dengan senyum khasnya.

Semua vampire yang ada di situ tersenyum tipis. " Baguslah.." kata Akatsuki mewakili yang lain berbicara, kemudian mereka melanjutkan kegiatan.

2 jam kemudian..

Yuuki yang sedang membaca buku di sofa ruang tengah, mendengar derit pintu kamar Rima dan Ruka terbuka, kemudian ia melihat Rima dan Ruka keluar dari kamar mereka, lengkap dengan memakai sepatu dan mantel.

" Ruka-senpai? Rima-senpai? Mau kemana?" Tanya Yuuki.

Bersamaan dengan itu, keluarlah Shiki dari kamarnya.

" Kami akan ke kota. Ada beberapa kebutuhan yang harus kami beli.." kata Ruka.

" Aku boleh ikut ?" tanya Yuuki.

" Eeh..? Yah, douzo, terserah Yuuki-sama.." kata Ruka, menjawab.

Yuuki pun bergegas ke kamarnya kemudian segera berganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar.

" Saa..ikimashou, senpai-tachi!" kata Yuuki, sambil tersenyum semangat.

" Hmm..kurasa karena Yuuki-sama ikut, aku tidak usah ikut, ya, Rima? " tanya Shiki.

" Dame! Kamu harus ikut! Paling tidak nanti kamu berguna untuk bantu angkat barang!" kata Rima.

" Apaaa? Rima..!" balas Shiki dengan nada keberatan, tapi tidak keburu bertindak karena Rima sudah menariknya.

" Tidak ada kata tidak! Ayo!" kata Rima, tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia segera menarik Shiki keluar.

" Rima!" terdengar suara khas Shiki yang sangat keberatan, namun tak digubris oleh Rima.

Yuuki dan Ruka yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil terkikik pelan dan tersenyum.

-ooo-

Kemudian, Ruka, Rima,Yuuki, dan Shikipun belanja di kota.

Usai belanja…

" Huah..Tadi asyik yah, senpai? Udah lama ga jalan- jalan ke kota." Kata Yuuki, kemudian matanya menangkap ke arah kafe di ujung jalan.

" Ruka-senpai, mampir ke situ, yuk? Aku kangen ma parfait dari kafe itu" sahut Yuuki kepada Rima.

Serentak ketiga vampir itu pun menengok ke arah yang dimaksud Yuuki.(walopun yang dipanggil cuma Ruka).

" Boleh juga.. Lagipula, ini sudah jam makan siang.." tanggap Rima, sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Kalau begitu..ayo, kita masuk saja." Ajak Shiki dan ke 3 vampir sisanya mengikuti Shiki.

Mereka pun segera memesan makan siang, dan usai makanan utama usai disantap, mereka memesan makanan penutup. Yuuki, tentu saja memilih parfait idamannya.

Yuuki mulai menyendokkan satu sendok parfait itu ke dalam mulutnya." Hmm..oishi..tetap enak seperti dulu.." kata Yuuki riang.

" Iya, -sama sudah lama tidak keluar, kan? Kapan terakhir ke sini?" tanya Ruka.

" E? Em..mungkin 10 bulan yang lalu..Sudah lama sekali..waktu itu, aku ke sini bareng Zero usai belanja…O, ya..senpai-tachi tahu ga? Aku pertama kali ke sini pas umurku kira-kira 10 tahun. Kira-kira pada bulan-bulan pertama setelah Zero dibawa ke rumah oleh Gakuchou..Yang memilihkan parfait ini pertama kali juga Zero, tapi pas umurku 14 tahun. Setelah itu, parfait ini jadi favoritku.." kata Yuuki, sambil bercerita dengan riangnya.

Ruka, Rima, dan Shikipun tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Yuuki-sama..anda dari tadi berbicara soal Zero dan Gakuchou.." kata Ruka,sambil tertawa kecil dan menyunggingkan senyum.

" Bagus, kan? Artinya Yuuki-sama masih sayang pada mereka berdua…" kata Shiki.

Rima mengangguk-angguk pelan, " kamu kangen mereka, kan?" Tanyanya.

Yuuki pelan terdiam, namun masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, kemudian mulai bersuara sambil menyendokkan parfaitnya perlahan-lahan.

" Ee..aku memang kangen dengan mereka , saat ini aku tidak bisa menemui mereka..terutama..kepada Zero..tidak untuk saat ini.." kata Yuuki, tenang dan pelan.

" Are? Doushite?" kata Ruka.

" Karena suatu janji.." kata Yuuki singkat. Sesaat ekspresinya masih tersenyum dan riang, namun perlahan-lahan memudar dan wajahnya tampak merenung dan menerawang.

" Ada apa? " tanya Shiki.

" Ah, iie..aku hanya..sedikit..khawatir pada Zero..Siapa lagi yang memberinya darah? Bagaimanapun, tubuhnya tetap menolak pil-pil darah itu. Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan?" sahut Yuuki.

" O..soal itu..Yuuki-sama tidak perlu khawatir, Pertarungan akhir dengan Kuran Rido waktu itu telah membuatnya menjadi manusia biasa. Kecuali kalau ia digigit oleh vampir pureblood lagi. Tapi, itu tidak mungin, kan? Jadi tenang saja, Yuuki-sama. Kini ia menjadi manusia biasa sepenuhnya.." jelas Rima.

Deg!

" Doyou koto?" kata Yuuki, perasaanya bercampur antara was-was dan merasa bersalah.

" Ee..sumari, Zero, sebelum melawan Kuran Rido, ia meminum darah adik kembarnya, kan? Keturunan keluarga Kirriyu, memang sudah terkenal sebagai vampire hunter terkenal. Darah yang mengalir pada diri mereka pun berbeda. Kita sebagai vampir tahu persis hal itu. Yuuki-sama mungkin tidak begitu tahu sebab selama ini kemampuan Yuuki-sama sebagai vampir sudah ditutup sementara oleh keluarga Anda, dan memang baru dikembalikan belum lama ini. Darah pada keluarga Kirriyu, mempunyai satu keunggulan. Darah mereka dapat menaikkan kemampuan para vampir, dan kecuali pada vampire pureblood, kemampuan vampir yang ditingkatkan itu jika dipakai pada batas-batas tertentu, akan menghilangkan efek vampir dalam diri manusia yang digigit vampir itu sendiri, hingga mereka sepenuhnya bebas dari darah..dan takdir vampir. " Jelas Rima.

" Zero memang keturunan keluarga Kirriyu..tubuhnya memang bisa mengurangi efek dari gigitan Hiou Shizuka, namun, itu hanya sementara. Anda tahu kan, bahwa Zero sudah digigit oleh Hiou Shizuka lebih dari 6 tahun yang lalu? Tapi, mengapa coba hasrat dan naluri vampirnya baru muncul saat ia mulai berusia 16 tahun? Ya, karena itu, kemampuan darah dari keluarga Kirriyu mampu menyegel efek dari darah Hiou Shizuka, hingga pada batas tertentu, yaitu saat ia berusia 16 tahun." Lanjut Shiki.

" Efek dari darah Hiou Shizuka yang telah bersemayam dalam diri Zero, ia tingkatkan saat ia meminum darah satu-satunya keluarga Kirriyu lain yang tersisa, Ichiru. Walau Ichiru sudah menjadi bawahan Hiou Shizuka, tapi Hiou Shizuka tidak mengubah Ichiru menjadi vampir, oleh sebab itu, kemampuan darah pada Ichiru masih normal. Kemudian, pada saat pertarungan itu, Zero memakai kekuatan vampirnya yang berhasil ditingkatkan melalui darah adik kembarnya, hingga mencapai batas hilangnya kemampuan vampirnya. Dan pada saat pertarungan pada malam itu usai, hilanglah segala efek dari darah vampirnya."Lanjut Ruka.

"Ee..? bukannya jika sudah menjadi vampire, ia akan terus menjadi vampire, kecuali jika ia meminum darah 'master'nya, kan? Karena Zero tidak bisa mendapatkan lagi darah Hiou Shizuka, ia harus dijaga agar ia tidak jatuh ke 'level e'kan? " tanya Yuuki beruntun.

" Tidak. Umumnya satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan efek dari gigitan vampire pureblood dari dalam diri seorang manusia yang sudah digigit, adalah dengan cara mendapatkan darah dari vampir 'master', yaitu vampire pureblood yang telah megubah manusia itu untuk menjadi vampir, seperti yang telah Yuuki-sama ketahui. Tapi, pada kasus Zero Kirriyu, berbeda, ada kemampuan tersendiri yang memang sudah tersimpan pada darah keturunan keluarga Kirriyu. " jelas Shiki.

Yuuki menunduk. Ia mulai merasa ada satu kesalahan besar yang telah diperbuatnya." Lalu, apa yang terjadi jika Zero digigit oleh vampire pureblood lain usai pertarungan itu ?" tanyanya.

" Ya, ia akan kembali menjadi vampire lagi. Disaat itu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuat ia kembali 'normal' lagi, kecuali ia bisa mendapatkan darah 'master'nya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Jumlah para vampire pureblood sudah sangat berkurang, Hiou Shizuka sudah mati, dan Zero pun sangat membenci Kaname. Jadi, vampire pureblood mana yang akan kembali mengubahnya? " sahut Shiki santai.

Perasaan Yuuki menjadi sangat gelisah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, karena waktu itu..ia telah..mengembalikan darah vampire yang sangat dibenci oleh Zero, dan mengubahnya kembali menjadi vampire, sesaat setelah Zero…seharusnya kembali menjadi manusia biasa.

" Iie..Zero tidak menjadi manusia sekarang..aku..aku.." terdengarlah suara Yuuki yang mulai kalut.

" Ee? Nani ga? " tanya Ruka, mewakili ketiga vampir lainnya yang sama-sama heran mengapa Yuuki tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan terdengar seperti mau menangis.

" Akulah yang..usai pertarungan itu..akulah..yang kembali menggigit Zero..aku yang telah mengembalikan darah 'terkutuk' vampire ini kepadanya, disaat ia seharusnya sudah terbebas dari segala beban ke-vampire-an ini..!" kata Yuuki,dengan pandangan nanar dan syok kepada dirinya sendiri, ia mulai menangis. .

Ketiga vampire itu kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Mereka pun buru-buru mendekati Yuuki yang sudah terisak.

Shikipun buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

" Mu..mungkin Zero punya pemikiran tersendiri. Makanya, ia membiarkanmu melakukannya, Yuuki-sama.." kata Rima pelan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" Go..gomen, Yuuki-sama, kami sudah menceritakannya.." kata Ruka, sama paniknya.

Shiki menyodorkan saputangannya, "Ayolah, Yuuki-sama..tolong jangan menangis.." kata Shiki dengan ekspresi canggung + khawatir.

" Yuuki-sama..tolong jangan menangis..aku yakin, Zero baik-baik saja. Selama ini ia sangat kuat kan menghadapinya? Jadi tidak apa-apa..anda tidak perlu khawatir.." kata Ruka.

Yuuki menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak, Ruka-senpai tidak mengerti. Memang Zero selalu menyembunyikan hal ini di hadapan orang lain, tapi, aku yang besar bersamanya selama bertahun tahun jelas mengerti, bahwa ia sangat menderita karena hal itu..!" kata Yuuki, isakannya makin deras.

Ruka pun salah tingkah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, telah mengatakan hal ynag kembali, bikin suasana tambah parah dan tidak mengenakkan.

" A..ah..go..gomen.." sahut Ruka pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

" Ruka! Nani o shiteru no? Jangan mengatakan hal yang memperkeruh suasana, dong!" marah Shiki kepada Ruka.

Rima pun mengambil alih Yuuki.

" Yuuki-sama.." katanya sambil melap air mata Yuuki. " Mungkin..memang benar yang kau katakan soal Zero..Tapi saat ini, tolong jangan menangis..Kami semua sangat mengerti, bahwa Zero sangat menyayangi Anda. Dan bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Zero jika ia tahu bahwa Anda sedang menangis karenanya, dia pasti akan sedih, kan?" kata Rima.

" Benar, Yuuki-sama..Bagaimanapun, pada hari itu, Zero tentu telah mengerti dari resiko telah membiarkan Anda menggigit dirinya. Itu adalah jalan yang telah kalian berdua pilih pada hari itu. Pada saat itu Yuuki-sama memang tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Zero sudah lepas dari pengaruh vampir Hiou Shizuka, makanya kali ini Anda menyesal, kan? Bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi..Mau disesali bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang berubah.. Perubahan hanya akan ada jika anda setelah ini bertindak…" bujuk Shiki.

Yuuki pun terdiam dan pelan-pelan tangisnya berhenti.

" Ya, kan? Saa, waratte..Yuuki-sama paling cantik jika tersenyum. Jika Zero berada di sekitar ini pasti ia akan senang juga melihat senyum anda.." bujuk Rima lagi.

Perlahan, Yuuki tersenyum." Kalian benar ..Shiki senpai..Rima-senpai..Arigatou gozaimasu.." kata Yuuki, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, namun masih sangat kentara di weajahnya bahwa Yuuki masih bersedih.

Yuuki pun berdiri, dan berusaha melap air matanya yang mungkin masih bersisa.

" Saa..senpai-tachi..kaeru, yo.." katanya, mengajak pulang para vampire-vampire itu, dengan suara-suara yang masih serak-serak karena habis menangis.

Rima, Shiki, dan Ruka tersenyum lega.( Ruka, antara lega dan masih merasa bersalah)

" Ayo, deh.." tanggap Shiki, dan segera membayar makanan ke meja kasir, selagi ketiga cewe lainnya keluar kafe.

" A..ano..Yuuki-sama..! Hontou ni gomennasai..! Saya benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu kepada Anda.." kata Ruka, sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Yuuki tak berkata-kata. Ia hanya menepuk pundak Ruka, mengisyaratkan agar ia segera berhenti menunduk. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, senyum dalam penuh makna.. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shiki keluar dari kafe dan mereka pun melangkah pulang.

-ooo-

Pagi 2 hari setelah itu, Yuuki keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat seluruh vampire di rumahnya, ( Kaname, Aidou, Rima, Akatsuki, Ruka, dan Shiki) berkumpul di atas sofa dengan berbisik-bisik yang nampak serius dengan wajah cemas, sambil mengerumuni koran yang dipegang Aidou.

" Ohayou gozaimasu..miina-san..Kaname-niisama.." tegur Yuuki.

" Ah..eh..oh..ohayou gozaimasu, Yuuki-sama.." kata Aidou panik dengan sedikit raut muka kaget. Sambil buru-buru menutup koran yang dipegangnya, dilipatnya asal-asalan, dan menyembunyikannya.

" Ah..sedang pada baca koran? Apa yang dibaca?" tanya Yuuki, tertarik.

" Oh..eh..nandemonai, yo, Yuuki-sama..Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha.." kata Aidou salting dengan tawa terpaksa.

Melihat tingkah Aidou, Akatsuki gregetan, dan membisiki Aidou.

" Ssst..Aidou! Sikapmu justru sangat mencurigakan, tahu! Malah terlihat ada apa-apa di koran itu..!" katanya.

" Eee, masa? Jadi, gimana, dong?" balas Aidou, berbisik pelan.

" Uum..Kaname-niisama..Senpai-tachi ..Soal Zero.." kata Yuuki, menggantung.

Mendengar itu, Kaname and the cs langsung terdiam dan suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan sepi. Menanti apa yang akan Yuuki katakan.

" Selama ini..aku..aku sadar, bahwa aku sangat rindu Zero..bagaimanapun, dulu rasanya kami selalu bersama dalam berbagai situasi. Habis, kita memang dibesarkan bareng kaya saudara, sih.." kata Yuuki, tenang dan agak tertawa kecil, mencoba mencairkan keadaan.

" Dan..di satu sisi..aku amat sangat merasa bersalah padanya, karena waktu itu, aku telah mengubah kembali diri Zero, disaat harusnya ia sudah dapat menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa yang dia inginkan dari dulu..Aku juga tidak habis berpikir..dia tahu akan akibat saat aku akan menggigit dirinya, tapi kenapa ia membiarkanku melakukannya? Malah, justru ia yang menawarkan aku untuk menggigitnya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku telah menjadi vampir.." lanjut Yuuki.

" Lalu?" potong Kaname.

" Seperti yang dikatakan Shiki-senpai dua hari yang lalu, bagaimanapun tidak ada gunanya meratapi yang sudah terjadi, kita hanya bisa bersikap di kedepannya.. Selama ini aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan baik..Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan..untuk menemui Zero..kemudian, membebaskan dirinya dari pengaruh darah vampirku…"kata Yuuki.

" Kamu ingin kembali?" tanya Kaname, serius.

" Dan mungkin aku akan mengajaknya kembali ke sini bersama kita..Jika bisa.."kata Yuuki, suaranya hilang mendadak bersama dengan satu helaan nafas.

" Dan jika itu tidak memungkinkan..aku akan kembali berpisah dengan Zero..setidaknya, aku telah..bertanggung jawab..dan memberi kesempatan lagi kepada dirinya untuk kembali menjadi manusia..dengan mengisap darahku.." katanya, pelan, namun terdengar mantap.

Kaname menghela nafas sebentar. " Sou ka..Ya, jika itu memang keputusanmu yang terbaik..Ii no..(boleh).." sahut Kaname, tampak berat hati.

" Ii no, Kaname-niisama? Arigatou gozaimasu..!" sahut Yuuki.

" Tapi..boleh kutanya, Yuuki-sama? Waktu itu, kamu sempat berkata bahwa yang menghalangimu untuk bertemu dengan Zero dalam jangka waktu dekat ini adalah janjimu dengan dia..Kalau aku boleh tahu, janji apa itu, Yuuki-sama?" tanya Rima.

Yuuki terkejut sejenak " Ee..singkat cerita, usai pertarungan, aku dan Zero telah berjanji bahwa kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi.. Karena kini aku telah menjadi vampire seutuhnya. Ia berkata juga, kelak jika ternyata kami bertemu lagi, ia akan bertindak sebagai vampire hunter meneruskan tugas keluarganya, dan aku akan menjadi buruan baginya. Dengan kata lain, Zero..berniat akan..membunuh..ku..jika kami bertemu lagi.." kata Yuuki, agak ragu mengatakannya.

Kesemua vampire yang ada di situ kaget.

" Massa ka..? Zero.." tanggap Rima dan Ruka, menanggapi dengan terkejut dan sedikit histeris.

" Ia serius?" gumam Akatsuki pelan, tentu saja sama terkejutnya.

" Yuuki..mengetahui hal itu pun, kamu tetap akan pergi?" tanya Kaname.

Yuuki mengangguk mantap dan pasti. " Bagaimanapun, aku harus bertanggung jawab, Kaname-niisama..Akulah yang membuat ia kembali menjadi vampire kini.."katanya.

Kaname makin terlihat sangat keberatan dan khawatir. Namun, ia sangat paham. Bahwa tatapan mata dan nada bicara Yuuki mengartikan bahwa..keputusan Yuuki sudah bulat..Ia merasa tidak punya hak untuk melarang Yuuki melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi keputusannya, sekalipun ia adalah kakaknya sendiri. Terlebih, Yuuki-lah yang paling paham apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia melakukannya, bukan?

Yuuki melihat ekspresi keberatan yang sangat kentara pada wajah Kaname.

" Sore de ii no, Kaname-niisama? " tanya Yuuki.

Kaname terlihat menimbang-nimbang. " Wakatta, Yuuki..tapi kumohon, kembalilah dengan selamat.." sahut Kaname, pandangannya lurus dan tajam menatap Yuuki, dengan 1001 ekspresi yang dalam dan terasa memiliki berjuta makna.

" E..eh..iya..akan kuusahakan.." kata Yuuki, sedikit lega.

" Kaname-sama..honki desu ka?" tanya Ruka.

" Aku sudah tidak bisa menghalangi Yuuki yang sudah bulat keputusannya, Ruka..Lagipula, Yuuki bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah mengubah keputusannya." jelas Kaname.

" Jya, kapan Yuuki-sama mau berangkat?" tanya Aidou. Ia juga sama, nadanya khawatir dan ragu. Tapi mendengar alasan dari Kaname, ia tahu bahwa ia juga tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa.

" Ashita.." jawab Yuuki.

" Baiklah..biar nanti Yuuki-sama akan kuantar ke Cross Gakuen.." tanggap Shiki.

Yuuki mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. " Arigatou, Shiki-senpai..Jaa, aku mau mandi dulu, ya.." kata Yuuki, sambil berbalik badan dan segera

berlalu.

'Ashita..apakah Yuuki akan benar-benar kembali..atau..mungkinkah kali ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa melihat senyumnya?'tanya Kaname dalam hati..


	2. Chapter 2

THeiR cHoiCE

Chapter 2: The Decision

Sore hari. Entah kenapa, kastil itu sepi. Yuuki sedang duduk nonton tv di atas sofa yang tadi pagi ramai oleh para vampir yang membaca koran Aidou.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya menyentuh lipatan sofa dan di dalamnya terselip koran.

" Nani kore?" tanyanya, dan diikuti dengan rasa penasaran, ia membuka lipatan koran yang lecek itu.

Kemudian..terlihatlah..

Tulisan pemberitahuan besar yang ber-title kan WANTED. Yang bikin Yuuki syok, pengumuman di lembaran koran itu, tertera atas nama..

Ya, seseorang yang amat dikenalnya!

Zero Kirriyu!

Yuuki terbelalak dan syok." Ze..zero..Massa ka.." sahut Yuuki terbata-bata dan dengan segera menyusuri kata per kata yang ada dengan panik.

Tertulislah di lembar koran tersebut,

WANTED. Huruf besar-besar itu di bawahnya terdapat lengkap dengan foto diri Zero. Dijelaskan di koran itu, bahwa Zero telah memangsa hingga mati seorang gadis dan 2 gadis lain yang mengalami anemia hebat dan sampai sekarang masih belum sadar. Ia dianggap sebagai monster buronan asosiasi pemburu vampir. Asosiasi tempat Zero bekerja itu menganggap Zero adalah monster yang juga telah berkhianat. Dijelaskan pula bahwa seseorang yang berinisial Y ( yang Yuuki yakini sebagai Yagari-sensei) dan orang yang berinisial CK ( yang Yuuki yakini sebagai Cross Kaien), yang menolak menyerahkan Zero dan malah menyembunyikannya, diancam hukuman dibuang dari kota.

Kekagetan dan rasa bersalah Yuuki semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menunduk syok dan menangis perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Yuuki sangat sering menangis, terutama jika sudah menyangkut Zero..

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatinya selalu terasa amat sakit ketika memikirkan Zero..dan..penderitaannya kini sebagai vampire, yang sudah tidak lagi bersama dirinya.

Bukannya Yuuki GR, tapi ia tahu sekali bahwa dengan ia yang tidak lagi bersama dengan Zero, keadaan Zero pasti akan memburuk, terutama masalah kevampir-annya, tanpa dirinya.

Yuuki menangis pelan dan bergumam sendiri, nyaris seperti berbisik," Gomen, Zero..kau pasti sangat menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal ini..hal yang dahulu kau benci dan selalu mati-matian kau tahan akhirnya sekarang dilakukan olehmu..Maaf..maaf, Zero..aku sudah membuatmu melakukannya..Ini salahku.." katanya, seakan sedang berbicara di hadapan Zero.

Disaat itu, kamar Aidou yang terletak persis di sebelah sofa tempat Yuuki sedang menangis sedirian, terbuka.

Aidou pun muncul dan (tentu saja) mendengar sedikit isak tangis di dekatnya, dan buru-buru menengok. Terkejutlah ia melihat Yuuki yang sedang menangis pelan..mukanya pucat..pucat karena syok..

"Yu..Yuuki-sama..! Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

Yuuki tak menghiraukan keberadaan Aidou. Pada saat itulah, sudut mata Aidou menangkap pandangan sesuatu. Ia menatap lembaran koran yang sedang dipegang (sedikit diremas dan basah, nampaknya oleh air mata)di tangan kiri Yuuki.

Ia terkejut. " Ma..massa ka.." sahut Aidou, nampak takut jika koran itu telah terlihat oleh Yuuki, dan berisi hal yang ditakutkannya.

Ia pelan-pelan mengambil koran itu dari tangan Yuuki. Kemudian buru-buru dibukanya dan sejurus kemudian, ia langsung sangat mengerti penyebab Yuuki menangis.

Koran ini..koran inilah yang tadi pagi ramai dibicarakan oleh vampire-vampire di kastil sama-sama takut jika lembar itu dibaca Yuuki, yang pastinya dapat membuat ia kembali syok.

Mereka semua sudah sepakat untuk tidak berbicara soal isi berita dalam koran tersebut, tapi, kini justru Aidou lah yang ceroboh, menaruh koran itu di lipatan sofa dan membuatnya dilihat oleh Yuuki-sama, orang yang paling tidak mereka inginkan untuk mengetahui isi berita tersebut.

Aidou menatap kelu dan kasihan pada Yuuki, sambil didalam hati terus bersungut-sungut kepada dirinya sendiri, 'Baka! Kenapa aku malah menaruh koran itu di lipatan sofa, sih? Harusnya tadi kubuang, atau kubakar aja sekalian!'

Aidou kini tak bisa berkata maupun berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap Yuuki yang masih menangis pelan, dan berwajah sangat syok.

Ia khawatir, khawatir sekali. Tapi..apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Aidou pun mulai bersuara dengan diawali sebuah hembusan nafas, " Yuuki-sama sudah melihatnya, ya? Maaf, tadi pagi kami tidak ingin memperlihatkan ini kepada Anda, karena takut membuat Yuuki-sama kembali syok.."

" Doushitai yo, Aidou-senpai? Kenapa aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Aku sangat mengerti keadaannya, tapi kini malah menyusahkannya! Dahulu, aku ingin menjadikan diriku sebagai pendukungnya, sebagai kekuatan baginya. Maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha membantunya..Namun kini..bukannya membantu, akulah yang…" kata Yuuki, usai mengatakan hal itu, tangisnya menjadi sedikit lebih menjadi-jadi.

Tiba-tiba, saat itu, ditengah keterpurukannya atas rasa bersalah inilah, Yuuki sadar tentang perasaannya bagi Zero..dan melahirkan satu tekad bulat yang matang.

"Bagaimanapun, aku harus bertindak.." tekadnya

Aidou merasa sangat bersalah. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menghibur Yuuki-sama, dan ia sangat-sangat-sangat khawatir. " Yuuki-sama.." sahutnya. Kini, hanya kalimat itulah yang dapat ia katakan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yuuki terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, setelah tangisnya terhenti dan nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, ia mulai menghapus bekas-bekas air matanya.

Kemudian, ia berjalan mantap ke arah telepon. Aidou masih memperhatikannya.

-ooo-

Yuuki menekan nomor-nomor pada telepon itu. Nomor itu…nomor yang sangat ia hapal dari dulu, nomor ruangan Kepsek Cross Gakuen, nomor ruangan kerja ayah angkatnya dahulu.

Trr…trrrr…

Yuuki menunggu suara di ujung sana dengan harap-harap cemas, semoga ayah angkatnya masih di sekolah, masih di ruangannya…

Kemudian, terdengarlah suara di ujung telepon sana, suara yang amat dikenalnya..

" Moshi-moshi..siapa ini?" suara orang di seberang telepon itu, terdengar formal.

Yuuki lega..beban sekaligus kekhawatiran di hatinya sudah lumayan berkurang. Ia tahu bahwa yang mengangkat teleponnya kini masih baik-baik saja..

Ottosan angkatnya..

Cross Kaien..

" Moshi-moshi..siapa sih ini? Hei..salah sambung ya?" suara itu kembali menyahut, kali ini dengan nada bicara yang sama sekali berubah. Nada bicara yang lebih mirip nada bicara waria.

" Ottosan.." kata Yuuki, mulai berbicara.

" He? Ini..Yuuki? Hontou ni Yuuki? Wah, aku senang kau meneleponku, Yuuki! Ottosan rindu..Jahatnya..kenapa kau baru menelepon sekarang, sih Yuuki?" kata Cross Kaien dengan nada waria+nada merengek.

Yuuki geli. Ia terkekeh kecil. Senang rasanya mendengar suara ayah angkatnya yang unik ini lagi..

" Gomen, Ottosan.." katanya, sambil tersenyum tipis. Walau didalam senyum tipis itu masih kentara kesedihannya, namun ia terlihat sedikit bahagia.

Aidou tersenyum lega melihatnya..

" Lalu? Kenapa kau menelepon, Yuuki? Ah, pasti karena rindu padaku, iya, kan?" tanya Cross Kaien GR, walau itu kenyataan.

Yuuki tersenyum membenarkan." Sou desu yo, Ottosan..Hmm..Ottosan sehat? Bagaimana urusan sekolah?" tanya Yuuki.

" Sehat, sehat..Sekolah juga lancar..sekarang sudah mau ulangan kenaikan lho, Yuuki..semua murid..ah, juga Yori-chan, sobatmu sekarang sedang rajin-rajinnya belajar. Kalau Yuuki masih disini pasti aku sudah menyuruhmu belajar, Yuuki-chan..Atau setidaknya, Iinchou sudah mendesakmu untuk belajar, supaya nilai rata-rata kelas ga anjlok.." kata Kaien, menceritakan manusia-manusia yang dulu selalu bersama Yuuki, yang dulu selalu dialaminya setiap hari.

Yuuki pun kembali bernostalgia dalam ingatannya..Yori-chan..pa kabarnya, ya? Ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memberitahu sobatnya. Yah..meskipun ia tidak bisa memberitahu sebabnya, sih..Tapi pasti..sudah berakhir..Ketika aku kembali ke sana dan mungkin bertemu Yori-chan, ia pasti sudah tidak bisa mengenaliku lagi..ingatannya pasti sudah dihapus..karena berbahaya kalau ia masih mengingat tentangku, padahal ia mausia biasa..

Lamunan Yuuki terpotong oleh sebuah sahutan.

" Yuuki?" kata Kaien.

"Eh..eh..hahaha..aku melamun..gomen, gomen, Ottosan.." kata Yuuki, dengan sedikit tawa tambahan,walaupun..terdengar tidak begitu riang.

" Kamu melamunkan mereka, ya?" tebak Kaien lagi.

" Eh..iya, memang..aku sangat rindu mereka..tapi..mereka pasti baik-baik saja tanpaku.." sahut Yuuki.

Suara Kaien di ujung sana terdiam.

" Ottosan?" sahut Yuuki.

" Oh, iya, ya..ada apa, Yuuki?" tanya Kaien balik.

" Em..ano..gomennasai..!" kata Yuuki lagi,pelan..

" Soal apa? Soal ga nelepon tadi? Aduh, Yuuki, iya ga pa-pa..Udah dimaafkan,kuq.." sahut Kaien.

" Iie..bukan soal itu..Ini soal..berita..dan soal Zero..aku lihat..bahwa..Zero sudah menggigit habis 1 manusia, dan 2 orang anemia berat. Benarkah itu, Ottosan? Dan..kau..beserta Yagari-sensei..terancam…" kata Yuuki, menggantungkan ucapannya.

Sekejab, suasana jadi kaku dan tegang. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Cross Kaien agar menjawab pertanyaan Yuuki itu.

" Kamu tahu dari mana?" katanya, nada waria hilang dan berganti nada serius dan tegas.

" Di koran..tidak sengaja.." kata Yuuki.

Cross Kaien terdengar menghela nafas. " Yah, benar apa kata berita itu…Zero memang..sudah melakukan hal itu..aku dan yagari-sensei memang..yah, seperti yang kau tahu..tapi tenang saja, Yuuki. Semua akan baik-baik saja..dan kamu tidak perlu minta maaf..Itu bukan salahmu.." katanya, tegas.

" Tapi! Akulah yang telah mengubah Zero kembali menjadi vampire, Ottosan! Seharusnya ia sudah menjadi manusia normal usai pertarungan itu..tapi aku malah..menjadikannya sebagai vampire lagi! Padahal aku sudah tidak akan di sana lagi dan tidak akan kembali menemaninya dan selalu sedia menyodorkan darah untuknya..Aku yang telah membuat Zero kembali menjadi vampire, hingga...sekarang ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi..dan akhirnya ia melakukan hal yang paling tidak ingin ia perbuat!" sahut Yuuki, sedikit histeris.

" Ok,Yuuki..Sebenarnya, sepenuhnya bukanlah salahmu..salah Zero juga kenapa ia menerima perbuatanmu..kalau aku boleh bilang, ini salah kalian berdua..dan keadaan, tentu saja.." katanya, bersuara bijak.

" Lalu, Zero sekarang? Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?" Yuuki pun bertanya dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

" Saat itu..Zero sedang ke kota..Ia nampaknya menahan nafsu akan darahnya lebih dari sebulan.. Yah, ia juga mungkin tidak tahu lagi harus memperoleh darah dari siapa..Aku dan Yagari tidak tahu..Kami pikir keadaannya sedang bagus saat itu karena ia sudah tidak begitu liar lagi..dan kami menyuruhnya ke kota, sendirian. Dan..terjadilah pada saat itu..ia tiba-tiba kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya dan langsung menghabisi darah cewe yang berada di sampingnya kala itu..Kini ia sedang berada di penjara bawah tanah sekolah, karena jujur saja, keadaan dirinya yang sedang liar-liarnya karena darah yang ia minum belum cukup,sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan..nafsu vampinya mendesak dirinya terus untuk mencari korban..dan dari sisi psikologis, ia sangat depresi, ia merasa bersalah sekali karena telah melakukan hal itu, tapi tidak bisa menahan nafsu vampirnya. Kami ingin melindunginya..walau..kemarin..nyaris ia jatuh ke " level e', namun kini sudah berkurang. Kami tidak tahu akan sampai kapan mengurung dia disana.." sahut Kaien.

Yuuki tertegun. Matanya berair dan air mata telah menggenangi kelopak matanya. Ada satu tangis yang berhasil tumpah, namun cepat-cepat ia hapus.

" Ottosan..besok..aku akan kesana..aku akan kembali..setidaknya untuk mengurangi segala beban Zero dan Ottosan..aku akan coba memberikan Zero darah yang amat diinginkannya.." kata Yuuki.

" Kamu akan kembali? Yuuki, keadaan Zero sekarang ini sangat liar, bahkan oleh vampire pureblood seperti dirimu.." sahut Cross Kaien, memperingatkan.

" Aku tahu, Ottosan..tapi aku..akan coba bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kuperbuat.." sahut Yuuki, mantap.

" Kamu yakin?" kata Kaien lagi.

Yuuki mengangguk mantap dan berkata, " Ya.."

" Hhh..Baiklah..aku tidak bisa melarangmu.." kata Kaien disertai dengan helaan nafas.

" Arigatou, Ottosan..Aku akan kembali pagi-pagi, mungkin sampai di sana siang. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu, ya, Ottosan..Jaa ne.." balas Yuuki, berniat menyelesaikan percakapan teleponnya.

" Wakatta..Jaa ne, Yuuki.." balas Kaien.

Dan usai mendengar suara itu, telepon ditutup oleh Yuuki.

" Ashita..aku harus siap dengan segala yang akan terjadi besok.. Apapun itu..Gomen, Zero..aku melanggar janji kita.. Tapi, aku berharap aku dapat menolongmu..dan pada saat itu, akan kukatakan sesuatu…" tekad Yuuki dalam hati.

Ia segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia sangat penat dan lelah hari ini..Ia harus siap tenaga..demi besok..

-ooo-

Cuuit..cuuit..cuuitt…terdengar kicau burung yang ramai terdengat dari pinggir jendela kamar Yuuki, sinar matahari pagi pun sedikit banyak menerpa wajahnya, dan Yuuki pun bangun karenanya.

Pagi pun tiba..

Yuuki yang terbangun, membuka jendela kamarnya, dan memperhatikan burung-burung di pinggir jendelanya.

" Miina-san..ohayou gozaimasu.." sahut Yuuki menyapa burung burung itu.

Cuuit..cuuit..cuuit..

Burung-burung itu bersiul seakan menjawab sapaan Yuuki. Namun, Yuuki yang memang masih seorang vampire, ternyata masih tidak tahan akan sinar matahari. Walau ia suka, matahari pagi sekarang ini merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dinikmatinya lama-lama.

Cepat-cepat ia kembali menutup jendela kamarnya, dan ia segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Sssrrrr…

Suara air shower dari kamar mandi Yuuki terdengar jelas. Sambil mandi, pikiran Yuuki kembali melayang-layang, membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Perasaannya antara senang, karena akan kembali bertemu orang-orang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya, ketika ia masih seorang Cross Yuuki yang manusia. Dan antara..khawatir..akan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya.

Tapi..Yuuki bertekad untuk melakukan..segala yang mampu ia lakukan..demi..Zero..

Yuuki melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut Yuuki yang masih basah sedikit, menetes-netes ke lantai. Ia segera bersiap. Ia mulai berpakaian, dan sedikit mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamar.

" Ohayou, Yuuki-sama.." sapa Rima dan Shiki berbarengan. Mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Mendengar kedatangan Yuuki, bergegaslah Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, dan..Kaname-niisama menyapanya.

" Ohayou, Yuuki-sama.." sapa Aidou, Ruka, dan Akatsuki.

" Yuuki..ohayou.." sapa Kaname dengan nada lembutnya yang elegan.

" Minna-san..ohayou gozaimasu.." balas Yuuki kepada seluruh vampire di rumahnya. Sambil tersenyum lembut khas dirinya yang amat manis dan menawan, juga dengan suaranya yang riang. Melambangkan Yuuki yang dulu, sebelum menjadi vampire. Selalu energik, riang, ramah dan lembut.

Semua vampire-vampire itu tertegun melihatnya. Sudah lama, Yuuki tidak seceria ini..Meskipun selama 6 bulanan ini ia selalu bersama kami, ia belum pernah kembali seutuhnya menjadi Yuuki yang energik, riang, dan ceria, seperti sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai manusia. Setelah ia menjadi vampire, seorang Yuuki lebih banyak terdiam, cool, dingin, serta menangis..Selama mereka mengenal Yuuki yang masih manusia, sangat jarang Yuuki menangis.

" Ja,Kaname-niisama, kyou wa ii tenki ne?" kata Yuuki, membuka percakapan basa-basi dengan Kaname.

" Ee..sou yo.." balas Kaname.

" Nah, ayo sarapan.." kata Ruka sambil menyodorkan hidangan sarapan ke meja makan. Ada sereal, wafel, telur ½ matang, roti, dan masih banyak hidangan sarapan lainnya.

Yuuki mengambil sepotong roti, telur ½ matang, dan susu beserta semangkuk salad untuk sarapannya.

" Jaa, Yuuki-sama..kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Shiki.

" Eem..jam berapa yah?" kata Yuuki sambil menengok ke arah jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan jam 8.45 pagi.

" Eemm..jam 10 pagi aja bisa, Shiki-senpai? Tanyanya.

" Tentu" balas Shiki.

Yuuki tersenyum simpul dan manis sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian, ia menikmati sarapannya dengan para vampire-vampire itu dengan riang. Ia banyak mengobrol dan bercanda dengan mereka.

-ooo-

Waktu pun berlalu..Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09. 30. Setengah jam lagi Yuuki akan berangkat kembali ke Cross Gakuen, namun bukan untuk kembali bersekolah di sana, tentu saja.

Kini ia memasuki kamarnya, kemudian mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Diraihnya sebuah pisau kecil dari tas kecilnya, lalu perlahan tapi pasti, mulai mengumpulkan rambut panjangnya ke arah kiri. Dan mengayunlah pisau kecil itu..

Ssrrrk..!

Dalam satu tebasan pisau kecil itu, terpotonglah segenggam rambut panjang Yuuki yang tadi digenggamnya. Kini rambut Yuuki tidak lagi panjang. Rambutnya menjadi rambut tanggung kembali. Satu persatu rambutnya berkibar indah usai terpotong, melambai-lambai dan dengan anggunnya kembali ke posisi semula.

Segenggam rambut panjang Yuuki dibuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kemudian ia membuka lemari bajunya, dicarinya seragam lama Cross Gakuen Day Class. Segera ia berganti baju dengan seragam itu, lengkap dengan armband Guardiannya, tanda bahwa dia Anggota Guardian, yang bersama dengan Zero, menjaga identitas murid Night Class. Atributnya yang lain pun segera ia pasang. Senjata artemis-nya kembali diikatkan di pahanya di balik rok, dipakainya kalung dan gelang Cross Gakuen. Dan terakhir, sepatu boot Cross Gakuen dipakainya.

Sekali lagi, Yuuki mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Ia nampak seperti Yuuki yang dulu, Yuuki yang manusia. Rambut lurus tanggungnya berkibar-kibar, dengan seragam hitam Day Class milik Cross Gakuen, aksesori-aksesori Cross Gakuen, sepatunya yang dulu..tak lupa ia mengibaskan rok pendeknya, dan tersembullah artemisnya yang masih terikat dengan kuat di pahanya yang diambilnya tas kecil di atas mejanya.

Yuuki tersenyum simpul dan puas. " Dengan ini, beres.." gumamnya, dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Diluar kamar, Shiki dan para vampire lain sudah menunggu. Shiki sudah siap dengan kunci mobil yang digenggamnya. Ia dan vampire lain melihat Yuuki yang sudah siap dan tertegun sejenak.

" Sudah siap, Yuuki-sama?" tanyanya.

Yuuki mengangguk " Ayo, Shiki-senpai.."balasnya.

Shiki bergegas keluar mengambil mobil. Kini, Yuuki bersama dengan Kaname dan Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima, dan Ruka.

" Yuuki-sama..anda berdandan seperti dahulu lagi.." tegur Ruka.

" Iya, aku kangen memakai seragam ini lagi. Lagipula, aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Ottosan dan Zero melihatku begini.." balas Yuuki riang.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum.

" Yuuki..hontou ni? Kamu benar-benar akan kesana?" tanya Kaname, terdengar menegaskan dengan nada dan raut muka khawatir.

" Ee..sudah pasti, Kaname-niisama..Jangan khawatir..semua akan baik-baik saja..terima kasih sudah mencemaskan aku.." balas Yuuki, dan kata terakhirnya juga ditujukan untuk vampire-vampire yang lain.

" Yuu..Yuuki-sama..! Pasti kembali, ya?" kata Rima.

" Betul, Yuuki-sama! Kamu harus kembali..! Kami tidak keberatan kok tinggal bersama si Zero.." sahut Aidou menambahkan.

Yuuki tidak menawab. Ia hanya tersenyum kalem dan penuh makna. Dan pada saat itu, suara mobil yang dibawa Shiki terdengar sudah mengeluarkan bunyinya. Tanda Shiki sudah siap.

" Jaa, sayonara, miina-san.." kata Yuuki akhirnya. Ia memperhatikan sekilas para vampire-vampire itu, yang nampak masih keberatan melepasnya. Ia pun berbalik dan segera berlari menuju mobil, dan setelah ia msuk, mobil pun melaju, siap mengantarkan dirinya kembali ke tempat dulu ia pernah berada..

-ooo-

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan dari kastilnya, kini Yuuki telah berada..di halaman depan tempat yang sangat dinantikannya.

Cross Gakuen..

Tempat ia dulu mengenal semuanya. Zero, Yori-chan, Iinchou..dan terbayang hari-harinya kala itu yang manis.

Shiki mengarahkan mobil ke wilayah tempat gedung kantor sekaligus rumah Kepsek Cross Gakuen.(Maklum ,sekolah asrama ini luas sekali, dan tempatnya tediri dari kavling-kavling wilayah.)

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya Yuuki sampai di depan gedung Kepsek. Ia turun di situ.

" Arigatou ne, Shiki-senpai..sudah mengantarkan aku.." kata Yuuki kepada Shiki.

" Tidak masalah, Yuuki-sama.." kata Shiki, dengan nada menggantung.

" Anu..Yuuki-sama..pasti akan kembali, kan? Kutunggu, ya, Yuuki-sama..Saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali, teleponlah hpku, nanti akan segera kujemput secepatnya!" kata Shiki.

Lagi-lagi, Yuuki tidak menjawab, tidak pula hanya tesenyum simpul…

Melihat itu, Shiki nampak sedikit kecewa. Namun tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, jadi sekarang..ia hanya bisa..memutarkan kembali mobil itu..dan kembali ke kastil Kaname…

-ooo-

Yuuki segera memasuki bangunan kantor sekaligus rumah Kepsek itu. Ia masuk, dan menyusuri lorong tempat itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Tiap langkah membawa seluruh ingatan pada tubuhnya melayang-layang mengingat tempat ini.

Kemudian tibalah ia, di depan ruang Kepsek.

Took..took..toook..

Ketika pintu diketuk Yuuki itulah, terdengar suara dari dalam.

" Siapa itu? Masuk saja.." kata Cross Kaien dari dalam ruangan.

Yuuki pun membuka pintu, dan terlihatlah ruangan dan orang yang sangat familiar sekali dibenaknya.

Ottosan angkatnya..dan ada pula..Yagari-sensei..

" Ah, Yuuki! Kamu sudah datang!" sambut Kaien riang, dengan nada warianya. Ia segera menghampiri Yuuki dan segera memeluknya erat-erat.

" Okaerinasai, Ottosan..A, aduh, Ottosan..sakit ah..Jangan membuat badanku remuk, dong!" balas Yuuki, sambil sedikit bercanda.

Kaien segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuki.

" Hidoi yo, Yuuki.." katanya, merajuk.

" Mou..Ottosan ini.." kata Yuuki geli dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang memeluk Kaien pelan.

Yagari yang melihat semua ini tertegun. Matanya membelalak.

" Gakuchou..apa maksud semua ini?" katanya.

Kaien segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yuuki.

" Yagari ini! Ia kan Yuuki, ia sedang kembali ke sini..untuk menemui aku.." katanya menggantung dengan genit, " dan Zero.." lanjutnya.

" Iya, aku tahu ia siapa. Tapi..bukannya.." kata Yagari-sensei masih takjub akan semua pemandangan ini dan menggantungkan perkataannya.

" Sou desu yo, Yagari-sensei. Aku memang Yuuki..tapi aku bukan lagi Yuuki yang manusia..kini tubuhku sudah menjadi vampire..aku hanya kembali berpakaian seperti ini, dan memotong rambut vampire ku yang panjang..supaya dari luar, aku masih nampak seperti dulu.." jelas Yuuki dengan sendirinya.

" Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yagari-sensei tajam.

" Maksudku ke sini sama seperti apa yang disebutkan Ottosan tadi..aku hanya ingin kembali bertemu, dengan Ottosan..serta Zero..Namun alasan yang spesifik adalah..aku akan mencoba..bertanggung jawab. Akan kucoba menghilangkan penderitaan vampire Zero.." katanya, pelan dan mantap.

Yagari-sensei menghela nafas. " Terserah kamulah..Tapi ingat, jangan mangsa murid-murid di sini!" tegasnya.

" Hai.. Wakarimashita.." kata Yuuki, mengangguk.

" Saa, Yuuki. Ayo makan siang dulu yuk, bersama Ottosan? Setelah itu, baru kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Zero.." kata Kaien, menagajak Yuuki.

Yuuki mengangguk " Boleh.." katanya, dan mengikuti Kaien ke ruang makan.

-ooo-

Makan siang Yuuki kali ini terasa sangat nikmat. Ia kembali bersama Cross Kaien, walau kini Zero belum berada di sisinya. Mereka terus mengobrol nostalgia akan kejadian dahulu..

Usai makan, Kaien segera menyilangkan garpu dan sendok di atas piringnya sambil berkata, " Yuuki, jadi sekarang? " tanyanya.

Yuuki jelas mengerti maksudnya. Ia akan diajak menemui Zero.

" Hai.." kata Yuuki, mengangguk.

Kaien berdiri. " Kalau begitu, ikutilah aku. Tapi ingat, Yuuki, kondisi Zero sedang cukup liar sekarang..Dahulu saat terjadi hal ini aku merahasiakannya dari kamu, takut kamu syok dengan Zero. Tapi kini kamu harus siap, ya?" tanyanya.

" Baik.." kata Yuuki, sembari memantapkan hatinya. Ia tidak akan takut sebagaimanapun Zero yang akan ia temui nantinya. Ia harus mengingat bahwa itu Zero..orang yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya dan hendak ditolongnya..

Yuuki memasuki bangunan bawah tanah Cross Gakuen yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ketahui. Ia menuruni tangga berliku-liku yang panjang, hingga sampai di sebuah pintu kuno yang dikunci bahkan dengan 2 gembok.

Kaien segera mengambil kunci dari kantong bajunya, dan mulai membuka gembok-gembok yang mengunci pintu itu. Begitu pintu telah terbuka, Yuuki segera menengok ke arah dalam. Begitu melihat keadaannya, Yuuki tak sanggup berkata-kata. Matanya membelalak dan refleks langsung membekap mulutnya.

Keadaan Zero benar-benar..

Menyedihkan..Kemeja putih Zero masih berlumuran darah, tubuhnya meronta-ronta dengan liar dan terlihat benar-benar lemas, raut wajahnya yang terlihat sekilas sangat kuyu dan lelah, namun terkadang wajahnya kembali menjadi beringas, dan matanya berkilat kemerahan. Tanda vampir yang sangat haus darah. Tangan ia diborgol di sebuah tiang.

Ya ampun..Yuuki benar-benar tidak tega melihat Zero seperti ini..!

Rasa bersalah Yuuki semakin berlipat ganda, ia nyaris menangis, suaranya bergetar-getar, hendak berbicara, namun tidak sanggup mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kaien melihat reaksi Yuuki dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

" Maaf, Yuuki…Kamipun tidak tega, tapi jika tidak dibegitukan, mungkin ia akan memangsa lebih banyak orang lagi..Zero pun sepertinya sudah lelah menuruti tubuhnya yang haus darah.." kata Kaien lembut dan sangat simpatik.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Yuuki berhasil bersuara, dengan suara yang amat bergetar, " Ze..Zero.." sahut Yuuki.

Zero tersentak. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. Ia ingat sekali suara itu. Tapi tidak mungkin.. Tidak..orang itu pasti bukan…

Dan ditolehkannya wajahnya, berusaha melihat siapa yang datang. Benarkah itu…Yuuki? Mengapa ia disini?

1001 pertanyaan bergelayut dalam benak Zero. " Yuu..Yuuki?" katanya bersuara, dengan suaranya yang terdengar amat sangat lelah dan berat.

Yuuki menatap ke arah Cross Kaien dan berisyarat padanya untuk meninggalkan ia berdua dengan Zero. Kemudian berbisik kepada Kaien untuk minta diserahkan kunci borgol Zero.

" Kamu yakin, Yuuki?" tanyanya, memastikan kepada Yuuki.

Yuuki mengangguk mantap.

" Baiklah. Ingat..hati-hati ya.." kata Kaien, dan keluar dari ruangan. Pintu pun ditutup, tapi tidak dikuncinya.

Yuuki mendekat perlahan ke arah Zero..Lama kelamaan, butir air matanya semakin jelas menetes.

Zero juga tidak kalah kagetnya. 'Yuuki? Kenapa ia berada di sini? Ini..Yuuki yang dulukah, Yuuki yang manusia? Ah, bukan! Ia hanya berpenampilan seperti itu, ia tetap vampire! ' batin zero berkata.

Namun, setengah dari hatinya merasakan suatu rasa damai yang aneh, karena Yuuki berada di dekatnya..

" Sagatte, Yuuki!" bentak Zero kepada Yuuki dengan seluruh ditundukkan.

" Iie.." balas Yuuki, tetap pada pendiriannya semula dan tetap melangkah menuju Zero.

" Omae! Doushite koko ni? Kubilang, kita tidak akan.." ucapan Zero terpotong oleh sebuah reaksi dari dirinya. Reaksi vampirnya yang sedang menginginkan darah.

Zero terbatuk-batuk sambil berusaha menahan dirinya. Yuuki yang sudah berada di dekatnya, segera jatuh terduduk. Kemudian, di tengah Zero yang sedang terbatuk-batuk..Yuuki..

Memeluknya..

Zero bagai membeku. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Disaat itu pulalah, Yuuki mulai berbicara.

" Gomennasai, Zero..! Hontou ni gomennasai..! Kamu jadi sangat menderita karena aku..! Gomennasai, Zero..! Gomen, ne..!" tangis Yuuki meminta maaf dengan air mata deras yang membasahi kerah kemeja Zero. Tangisnya amat keras. Kini segalanya tumpah begitu saja.

Zero masih membeku. Namun entah kenapa, suatu kekakuan di hatinya mulai mencair..Sedikit..demi sedikit..

" Yuuki..apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa di sini?" kata Zero akhirnya, setelah sedikit sadar dari segala kekakuannya.

Yuuki tersenyum tipis, ia menjawab sambil meraih kunci borgol Zero dan membukanya.

" Selama aku tinggal dengan Kaname-niisama dan vampire lainnya, aku sadar kalau selama ini aku yang bersama kamu sangat menyenangkan..Aku merasa suatu kekosongan karena tidak lagi bersamamu..Sampai pada akhirnya, aku tahu ternyata kau belum terbebas dari nasib vampire yang terus mengintaimu..Terlebih lagi, akulah yang membuat kamu kembali menjadi vampire setelah harusnya kamu menjadi manusia biasa lagi, suatu kehidupan manusia normal yang kau impikan sejak dulu, kan,Zero? Namun aku dengan seenaknya sendiri, melepaskan hal yang bagaikan mimpi dari dirimu itu, dan membawamu kembai ke mimpi buruk. Karena itu aku kembali.. Aku ingin melepaskan dirimu dari nasib vampire pemberianku.." kata Yuuki, sambil menggenggam tangan Zero.

Zero terbelalak. Lagi-lagi..ia merasakan kehadiran Yuuki yang dulu..Yuuki tetaplah Yuuki..yang selalu hangat dan perhatian kepada semua orang, sekalipun kini ia adalah Yuuki yang vampire.

Zero merasakan segala kerinduannya terhadap Yuuki menumpuk saat itu juga..Ia sebenarnya juga sadar, Yuuki-lah yang menopang dirinya selama ini. Dan kejadian ini bisa terjadi..sedikit banyak adalah karena tidak adanya Yuuki lagi.

" Yuuki..ore wa.." kata Zero, kemudian terdiam dan tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya.

Yuuki sedang mengikat dan mengangkat rambutnya ke atas.

' Apa yang akan ia perbuat..?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kemudian Yuuki mendekati bibir Zero. " Saa, Zero..kubilang aku akan membebaskan dirimu dari takdir vampire pemberianku, kan? Kamu pasti tahu, caranya menghilangkan itu. Mengisap darah ' master' mu..Nah, kini akulah mastermu. Dozo..Zero..silahkan nikmati darahku.." kata Yuuki mempersilahkan Zero untuk mengisap darahnya.

Zero tertegun. Yuuki tetaplah Yuuki. Ia tetap dengan sukarela memberikan darahnya untuk membantunya. Tak peduli itu Yuuki yang manusia ataupun Yuuki yang vampire..

Hasrat darah Zero yang menggunung segera membuat dirinya untuk langsung menggigit darah Yuuki.

JLEEB..!

Taring Zero yang menyentuh kulit leher Yuuki terasa sakit..sekaligus..nikmat..kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh kaum vampire..

Zero mengisap darah Yuuki lama sekali..lama..dibandingkan dahulu saat Yuuki masih manusia…

Tapi Yuuki tidak masalah..Darah vampire nya tidak akan habis selama ia tidak terkena senjata anti-vampire di jantungnya. Darah itu akan terus ber-regenerasi…

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama diisapnya darah Yuuki, ( menurut ingatan Yuuki sekitar sejam) akhirnya Zero usai mengisap darah Yuuki.

Efeknya langsung terlihat saat itu juga.

Taring dan mata berkilat kemerahan vampirenya menghilang, begitu juga dengan tato vampire yang berada di leher kanan Zero. Kini, tidak ada setitik pun nafsu darah yang berada pada diri Zero, bahkan setelah melihat banyak darah disekitarnya.

" Zero? Daijyoubu? Bagaimana?" tanya Yuuki.

" Ee..nampaknya vampire di dalam diriku sudah hilang sepenuhnya.." Kata Zero dengan nada lega yang amat sangat.

Kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, " Arigatou, Yuuki.." kata Zero dengan senyum dirinya.

Senyum yang berbeda dari zero yang dulu. Senyum yang benar-benar terasa ringan, berbeda dari senyum Zero dulu yang dikenalnya, yang walaupun tersenyum, tapi tetap terasa penuh beban.

" Yokata, ne.." balas Yuuki, dengan senyumnya yang paling manis pula.

Dan setelah keheningan yang sesaat setelahnya, Yuuki akhirnya bersuara.

" Ne, Zero.." katanya.

" Nani?" balas Zero.

" Aku ingin..menyatakan sesuatu..Uummm..Zero.." kata Yuuki, sambil menunduk.

Zero menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Yuuki dnegan penasaran. " Nani?" ulangnya berkata.

Yuuki memandang lurus ke arah Zero.

" Zero..atashi.." sahut Yuuki, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang tidak diduga oleh Zero, Yuuki..

Menciumnya..

Zero terkejut. Amat sangat terkejut. Wajahnya yang biasanya kaku dan dingin kini menjadi mencair, dan wajahnya memerah.

" Aishiteru yo, Zero.." kata Yuuki akhirnya, sambil kembali menatap Zero lurus. Terlihat sebersit rona kemerahan padanya, tapi nada dan tatapan matanya tegas menatap Zero.

Zero memalingkan wajah.

" Hontou ni?" kata Zero.

" Hontou.."kata Yuuki tegas.

" Dulu..kau bilang kau menyukai Kaname, kan? Apa maksudnya? " tanya Zero akhirnya.

" Dulu memang..Dulu kurasa perasaanku kepada Kaname-niisama memang suka, dan kepadamu hanya rasa suka terhadap orang yang selalu besar bersama seperti saudara. Namun, setelah jauh darimu dan tinggal dengan Kaname-niisama, aku baru sadar kalau yang kurasakan selama ini terbalik. Justru aku mencintaimu, Zero. Kepada Kaname hanyalah rasa suka terhadap saudara dan suatu kekaguman terhadapnya. Tidak lebih..!" kata Yuuki, menegaskan.

Zero menengok ke arah ia tahu bahwa Yuuki kali ini serius.

" Baiklah..aku juga akan mengaku.." katanya.

" Yuuki..aku juga.."sahutnya, menggantung.

" Aishiteru..sudah dari dulu..bahkan semenjak pertemuan pertama kita pas masih anak-anak 6 tahun silam, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kehangatan dirimu mencairkan diriku yang dingin, Yuuki. Dari dulu..sampai sekarang.." kata Zero akhirnya.

Yuuki terharu. Ia sangat terharu.

Terharu kali ini adalah terharu bahagia. Air mata senang sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Yuuki kembali memeluk Zero dan berkata, " Wakatteru yo, Zero..aku akan selalu mencintaimu..Kore kara mo..Zutto.."

-ooo-

THE END

Kyaa..! Akhirnya karya fic perdana q yang super panjang akhirnya jadi juga,

Ini hasil editan dari yang pertama. Kuharap ga ada lagi yang salah ketik n lebih jelas dibaca disbanding yang dulu.

Gimana menurut kalian, di fic q ini Yuukinya terlalu cengeng ngga, dikit-dikit nangis? Lebay ga sih critanya? Please review, eah!

Walo fic ini lama banget kutulis nyicil-nyicil n jadi sekitar sebulanan, ide fic ini sih muncul dah lama sebelum sempat ditulis, malah pas tengah-tengah ulum kenaikan dulu.

Hahaha..

Gile, orang malah lagi ulum, otak bukannya isi rumus n hapalan, malah ide fanfic. Pantaslah kalo ranking q lumayan anjlok dibanding semester lalu.

Yosha..!

Untuk selanjutnya aku akan berjuang dengan baik di akademik skula n bikin fic yang lebih baik dari pada karya perdana q ini.

( Halah, bahasanya..)

Miina-san..tolong dukungannya, yah..

N please review my story, please..^^


End file.
